


Ruby Redfort Farmer's Market au

by Neondragon54



Category: Ruby Redfort Series - Lauren Child
Genre: Gen, I read one and it pissed me off, There are no other characters, There is no plot, and it was soooooooooo wrong, and romantacised, because I used to work at one, farmers market AU, it is just a farmers market ay, so heres that, there is no romance, there is nothing romantic about standing in the cold for 8+ hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: Its just a farmers market au I'm not sure what you're expecting
Relationships: Ruby Redfort & Clancy Crew
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Ruby Redfort Farmer's Market au

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the farmers market au

Ruby enjoyed the farmers market. It was a fun and reasonably easy to make a quick buck selling fun puzzle games in the misc section. The codes used where easy to crack, well Del could crack them so they where classified as puzzling but not hard, ranging from very beginners to hard core this will take up a couple of weeks to decode. The kids loved it because they could pretend to be spies and the parents loved it because education.

Ruby's booth partner was Clancy, he ran an art stall and the owner of the fair, Lb, just shoved to two on the same stall and went. "Deal with it." So they delt with it. Running a stall was hard with run person, someone was needed when you went to the loo or to the cafe or the coffee stall. Having a partner was great, especially when it came to setting up the booth.

"I. Can't. Get. This. Stupid. Cover. Over. The. Rods." Ruby was holding the offending tarp in question, punctuating every word with an aim to through it over. "I also won't be able to clip it into place."

"We could always swap roles." Clancy was holding a large roll of cling film and carefully wrapping it around the side supports. "I can reach it."

"No. I. Have. It." Ruby started before Clancy ripped the cellophane and caught the bundle of material. He threw it over, watching it catch over both supports and smiled at Ruby. "Wasn't that hard was it."

Ruby had finished talking to a mother with a particularly brattish small child when Clancy arrived from the toilets. "They're out of order unless you're bursting." He started, "Found a bunch of drug stuff and told Hitch. He was going to go off it." Hitch ran it sorta, officially it was Lb,

she did all the paperwork, made sure everyone was paying the right amount, but Hitch was her right hand man. First to arrive every Saturday with his van that had all the gear you could possibly need and then sticking round to make sure everyone packed up and was safe. He called the shots and after what was practically a tornado two months ago kept everyone safe and sane.

"Damnnn," Ruby muttered pulling a pack out of the one that had just been sold. "Blacker's here today, anyway. Gave you one of these." She passed over a paper bag that Clancy peered into.

"Yes." He quietly celebrated. Blacker's donuts where infamous. Easily the best in the city, perhaps the US, he always sold out in the first hour and he always made sure he had his Stallholders discount set aside.

"I think that one's Raspberry White Chocolate." Ruby pointed out before turning to her next costumer.

Clancy had to cover Ruby twice before she came back from where ever she had gone to. "I'm actually really sorry, but I don't run this stall, I'm just her booth mate and I really can't solve that code. You can wait until she comes back but I'm not sure." He tried to start before the lady rudely inturrupted.

"This craft far is stupid, there's nothing for the children and everything is far too expensive." The lady started. Clancy gazed blankly at her, trying to work out what was coming next.

"I mean, everything is homemade, from the produce at Red and Mouse' to Miles' jams. There's not really anything mass produced so it would be impossible to have it cheaper then what it is and also have a liveable wage." Clancy had a spiel for this. This was the last stall before the exit so he had this a lot.

"Well I should still like to complain to someone."

Clancy closed his eyes and took a few measured breaths. "Our coordinator, Hitch has a stall halfway round. The information one. It's covered in leaflets about public events you can't miss it." The lady huffed off as a little child ran after her.

"Hitch isn't here today," Ruby started spooking Clancy slightly. "Miles is covering his stall."

"Perfect." Clancy smiled almost manically. Froghorn has no patience for anyone that wasn't going to buy his honey, "She's going to be pissed."

Closing time was easily the best part of the day, not that the day had been bad, but piling the empty plastic boxes into each other and then into the car was peaceful, it hadn't rained so the tarp was dry and didn't have to be Shaken out as they pulled it down. Then it was dismantle the metal poles and the wooden slab that was used as a table. As Hitch wasn't there Buzz had arrived to grab the van that the stuff had been loaded onto. After paying the usual charge ehich was 20 bucks they where off.

"You guys need a lift." They both needed a lift, Blacker rode up in his van, Hitch was their usual ride but every so often they where carefully packed into a lovely smelling van. "Help me load up and I'll get you back."

"Thank you man." Ruby said, pulling out a pack of code from her backpack, she passed it to Blacker before smiling. "For your troubles."

**Author's Note:**

> That was the farmers market au


End file.
